


HalBarry Week 2020

by TransDimension



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Feels, Best Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Favorite Moment, First Kiss, First Meetings, Future, HalBarry Week, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, Villains, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDimension/pseuds/TransDimension
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas para la semana HalBarry 2020.Espero que lo disfruten :)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Momento Favorito

**Author's Note:**

> Los banners usados en esta historia son cortesía de la maravillosa Arkham Lady, a continuación sus redes:
> 
> Twitter: [@Arkham_Lady](https://twitter.com/Arkham_Lady)
> 
> Tumblr: [arkham-lady](https://arkham-lady.tumblr.com/)

_"Yo morí como un pecador. Tú moriste como un santo."_

Las palabras de Hal, lo dejaron pensando, aún después de que el conflicto hubiera terminado.

Barry no estuvo ahí para Hal cuando Ciudad Costera fue destruida. En cambio, estuvo atrapado en la Speed Force por todo ese tiempo, después de la primera Crisis, tanto que tuvo que enterarse de lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo por medio de terceros. Su funeral, la muerte de otros heroes.

_La muerte de Hal._

Le hacía mal pensar en ese tema en específico, sin ser capaz de visualizar a su amigo como un villano desalmado. Por un momento, deseó no haberse sacrificado aquella vez para detener los planes del Anti-Minitor, se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Luego pensó en cómo debió hablar con Hal en sus últimos momentos y no con Bruce. Razonó que eso no hubiera sido sensato.

Pensó en Iris, su querida Iris. No puede engañarse a sí mismo, aún la ama. Desearía no hacerlo. Unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos cuando ese pensamiento aparece.

Eso sería injusto. Para todos los involucrados.

Está claro que no siente el mismo tipo de amor que tenía por ella cuando se casaron, pero la hizo pasar por tanta angustia que él sabe, lo entiende, no puede soportar verla llorar de nuevo.

Hal vuelve a sus pensamientos. El Linterna Verde parece más maduro, casi sombrío, en comparación a aquellos tiempos. Una de las muchas cosas que demostraban que el tiempo había pasado y, por una vez, este lo había dejado atrás.

Pensó en cómo, si por azares del destino, él hubiera estado cerca, seguramente Hal Jordan no hubiera tenido que sufrir sólo, tal vez hubiera podido ayudarlo.

El velocista escarlata niega con la cabeza. Es consciente de la realidad: Ciudad Costera era la _ciudad_ de su amigo, nada de lo que el hiciera hubiera hecho un verdadero cambio en el destino de Hal, por mucho que quisiera que fuera así.

Una punzada de dolor en su pecho lo obliga a estrujar su traje con fuerza. Pensar en Parallax poseyendo a su mejor amigo no se hace más fácil con el tiempo, tampoco el conocimiento de que su descanso no fue placentero.

Salió del tiempo _Flash_ , preparándose para la visita que le haría al Capitán Boomerang.

Cómo cualquier otro día en la vida de un héroe, las cosas siempre se movían, no importa cuanto el tiempo parezca para mientras corre, sobre todo, acontecen sucesos peculiares.

Si, las cosas cambian, y él debe ser el primero en aceptar ese hecho, no importa lo mucho que ello desgarre su garganta con desesperación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto!
> 
> No sé si me extrañaron, pensaban que estaba muerta o algo entre esas líneas, pero decidí seguir con mi tradición de meterme a estas cosas, tarde como siempre, pero bueno.
> 
> Espero que les guste, estoy en una especie de racha, jeje.
> 
> Hasta mañana.


	2. AU

Role Reversal AU

Barry Allen, el primer Linterna Verde de la Tierra (debatible, de acuerdo a Allan Scott), había regresado a la Atalaya después de una misión en el espacio, con una fuerte necesidad de una ducha.

Hal Jordan, _Flash_ , lo estaba esperando en el hangar.

—¿Mala semana?—el castaño llamó la atención de su mejor amigo.

Barry, por su lado, soltó un gruñido en respuesta, encorvando su espalda mientras retiraba su traje, en sugerencia de su anillo. Se dirigió hacia el área de los dormitorios, donde estaba seguro de que encontraría ropa extra que llevar consigo a las duchas.

—Identidad secreta, _Lantern_.

Barry giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un malhumorado Batman. El hombre murciélago llevaba consigo un café y una tableta, sin duda con un reporte por entregar.

El hombre rubio hizo un sonido de afirmación, siguiendo su camino, con Hal siguiéndolo de cerca. ¿Cuándo empezó a seguirlo?

—Sala de reuniones, 5 minutos.

Barry se volvió de nuevo para protestar, pero Batman ya había doblado una esquina, seguramente para atormentar a otro miembro desprevenido de la Liga.

—Odio cuando hace eso —musitó irritado.

—Sí, bueno, ese es Batman para ti— intervino Hal—. Una verdadera mala suerte que no seas un velocista, aunque Carol Ferris llamó mientras estabas fuera. Se escuchaba molesta.

La cita. _Mierda_.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

Barry hubiera deseado no haber dignado a Hal con su atención.

Aún a través de la máscara, el Linterna observó un brillo juguetón en los ojos de su mejor amigo. A pesar del cansancio, un rubor se coló en sus facciones.

—En tus sueños, _Hal Jordan_.

—¿Mmmm? Ya no es tan divertido como antes, preferiría poder hacerlo de verdad, por lo menos una vez.

La voz se atoró en la garganta del rubio y empezó a toser. Una ráfaga de viento azotó su rostro, indicándole que su acompañante había escapado. _¿Qué diablos?_

Barry se saltó la reunión de la Liga, en favor de su tan esperada ducha. No sólo eso, pero empezó a conjurar en su mente, buscando momentos en los que Hal hubiera sido tan atrevido en su flirteo. No recordaba nada.

No sólo eso, cuando recibió el llamado de emergencia de los Guardianes olvidó completamente hablar con Carol para poner una nueva fecha para su cita.

Cita...

Una simple y misera excusa para poder explicarle a su amiga que no estaba interesado en ella de manera romántica. Lo estuvo, por un tiempo, antes de convertirse en el Linterna Verde de su sector, pero después de eso sólo estuvo engañándose a si mismo.

Por otra parte, ¿cuándo empezó Hal a coquetear con él? Más que coquetear, lo que su amigo dijo sólo podía ser interpretado como una confesión.

Iba de salida, ya vestido, cuando el velocista escarlata para frente a él.

—Batsy te está buscando, no está nada contento.

Barry hace una mueca de dolor, imaginando lo que el murciélago le haría.

—¿Hay algún momento cuando lo este?

Hal sonríe de oreja a oreja y se quita la capucha de su traje. Hace ademán de discreción, revisando ambos lados del pasillo. Se acercó a la oreja de Barry. Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro del policía espacial al sentir el cálido aliento del contrario.

—Escuché que tiene momentos privados con Sups, después de los cuales se ve menos fastidiado. Sólo un poco.

Barry alejó su rostro del de su amigo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿De dónde escuchaste eso?— de _quién_.

—Oliver.

Barry bufó. Ese hombre haría prácticamente cualquier cosa por tomarles del pelo mientras tenga oportunidad —siempre que Canario Negro no lo atrape.

—¿Hablaste con Carol?

Barry suspiró. Carol, por supuesto.

—He decidido que lo mejor es ir por flores y chocolates, mientras más contenta esté, menos posibilidades hay que me patee el trasero.

Hal, en cambio, soltó una cacajada.

—¿Quieres decirme que el gran Linterna Verde...

—No soy el único...

—... le teme a una chica?

—¿La has visto enojada?

El castaño explotó en carcajadas, que llamaron la atención de cierto vigilante gótico.

— Flash, _Lantern_...

Ese tono peligroso lo conocía, demasiado para su propia comodidad.

Como acto reflejo, el rubio invocó su traje de Linterna Verde para huir de la escena, a sabiendas que estaba escapando hacia la boca del lobo. Rayos. Olvidó que a esas horas no habían muchas tiendas abiertas. Si Batman no lo mataba, Carol definitivamente lo haría.

Entre risas, Hal sólo atinó a dedicarle un ademán de despedida, mientras Batman avanzaba erguido en la dirección por la que el Linterna había escapado.

Barry simplemente odia días como estos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, he terminado, eso fue divertido.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Hasta mañana.


	3. Primeras veces

_Primer beso_

Hal y Barry se encontraban en el apartamento de Barry después de una cita entre amigos junto a Oliver y Dinah. La heroína le había guiñado el ojo al velocista con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo, divisó a el arquero esmeralda alzar su pulgar en dirección de Hal, quien sólo sonrió y le urgió a regresar a Starling City.

Hal estaba al teléfono con Kyle Ryner, quien se había quedado a proteger Ciudad Costera. Por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar de la llamada, el castaño reclamaba que estaba ocupado esa noche y no podía ir con Gardner, otro Linterna. Cuando la llamada terminó, el rubio escucho a su amigo soltar un sonido exasperado.

—¿Está todo en orden? ¿Necesitas irte?

Hal negó con la cabeza.

—John se va a encargar de eso, Kyle tuvo una emergencia con Jade, al parecer regresó antes de lo previsto.

Barry asintió. Estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón cuando Hal se desplomó a su lado con un suspiro.

—Diablos, Bear, ¿cómo consigues estos muebles? El sillón de mi apartamento es jodidamente incómodo.

Barry rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé. He estado ahí, ¿recuerdas? Y, no lo sé, Iris me suele ayudar con esto. Es de temer cuando se trata de encontrar la decoración perfecta, incluyendo los muebles.

—Carol es buena en los negocios, y ni ella es tan buena como para disuadir al personal de IKEA. ¿Te importa si tomo prestada a Iris la próxima vez que tenga que ir de compras?

—Sólo si la logras convencer. Aunque no lo creas es realmente difícil y tú no tienes la excusa del amigo de la infancia.

Hal hizo un puchero y musitó:

—Soy tu mejor amigo y te cuido todo el tiempo. Debería estar agradecida.

Barry soltó una carcajada.

—Y lo está, ¿crees qué es coincidencia que hayamos empezado a salir más, sin ella?

Hal lo pensó un momento, era cierto, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—En fin, supongo que yo también le debo el poder dormir plácidamente cada vez que te visito.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Barry, fingiendo un bostezo exagerado.

—Oye, ¿no se supone que íbamos a ver una película?

Hal respondió con un sonido incoherente, por lo que Barry simplemente empezó a reproducirla.

Era una comedia romántica sin sentido, decidió Hal, pero desde la posición que estaba podía escuchar las risas deleitadas de su mejor amigo, por lo que decidió ignorar la película en favor de observar al rubio.

A mitad de la película, Barry se levantó a conseguir más palomitas, dejando a Hal gruñendo ante la perdida de su almohada personal.

—Tranquilo Hal, vuelvo en un _Flash._

El castaño volvió a gruñir por el horrible juego de palabras de su amigo, con un nuevo entendimiento de porque disfrutaba ese tipo de películas.

Cuando el velocista regresó, Hal parecía estar tranquilamente dormido en la posición en la que lo dejó, por lo que se sentó con cuidado. No obstante, el piloto abrió los ojos con dificultad y sonrió con pereza.

—Al fin regresaste.

Barry rió.

—Sólo fueron dos minutos.

—Ngh, pero yo quiero mi recompensa por ser tan paciente.

Barry mostró el bowl de palomitas que llevaba con él. Hal negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando algo más cómo...

Aprovechando lo distraído que Barry estaba, Hal se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa juguetona, uniendo sus labios en un corto beso, moviendo un poco los labios, en un intento fallido de sacar una reacción del rubio.

Tan pronto como se separaron, Hal volvió a su posición original en el hombro de su mejor amigo, dejándolo atónito y prácticamente inmóvil.

_Primera mañana juntos_

Barry se levantó de un salto al escuchar la alarma.

Lo primero que notó fue que no reconocía el sonido de la alarma. O el despertador.

Ahora que se daba tiempo de apreciar el escenario, la habitación definitivamente no era la suya.

El hombre rubio, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando...

—Bear, la alarma...

El nombrado dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo a su lado. Su cabello castaño estaba alborotado por la fricción con la almohada, un sólo ojo le dirigía la mirada, sus brazos tratando de bloquear el sonido de la molesta alarma. Su torso desnudo... ¿desnudo?

Barry alzó la sabana de la cama.

 _Oh_. MIERDA.

—Barry...

La irritación se filtró en la voz de Hal, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro, tratando de atinar al despertador.

El velocista, volvió en si, realizando la acción pedida. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

—Si, lo siento.

Hal detectó el nerviosismo en la voz de su amigo, por lo que se incorporó con la sabana hundiéndose alrededor de sus caderas. El piloto posó su mano en su hombro.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Barry lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con una sonrisa tierno y ojos cafés que le transmitían seguridad.

—Sonará extraño, pero... ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Ante la honesta pregunta del rubio, Hal perdió la sonrisa, pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—¿No... recuerdas nada?

Barry notó el cambio de conducta de su amigo, por lo tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo, pequeños recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a su mente.

—Pensé que lo había soñado.

Hal quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, la confesión de su amigo asentándose en su mente. Tan pronto como recuperó la compostura, posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

—¿Has tenido esos sueños antes? —Barry asintió, un rubor se apoderó de su cuello y orejas— Bien, entonces no tiene caso de ocultarlo más tiempo: yo también he tenido esos sueños antes, bastante seguido y ayer fue asombroso, hagamos lo de nuevo.

El rubor del velocista se volvió más agresivo.

—¡HAL!

El exaltamiento de Barry ocasionó una risa jovial del castaño para después ser atacado por una almohada en la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, me atrasé, pero les traigo regalos, en la forma de un capítulo más largo de lo normal.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Hasta dentro de unas horas, espero.


	4. Villanos

Hal lo había logrado.

Con el poder de Parallax, logró restablecer a Ciudad Costera a su antigua gloria. Claro, John, Kyle e incluso Guy trataron de detenerlo, pero quienes eran ellos para decirle que no podía hacerlo.

Patético.

Cayeron como moscas una vez que se encargó de ellos. El problema real fueron los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Hipócritas. Le dieron un sermón acerca de lo que significaba ser un héroe, que aún se podía entregar a pesar de lo que había hecho, que todo iba a estar bien. No les creía por un segundo. Ellos habrían hecho lo mismo en su lugar, estaba seguro.

Fue un verdadero placer matar a Batman, ese murciélago arrogante que se jactaba siempre de estar bien preparado. Uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo. Fue especialmente divertido escuchar los gritos de agonia del Detective Marciano. Había algo realmente especial en explotar los miedos del extraterrestre.

No fue ninguna sorpresa de que los últimos que quedaron en pie eran Wonder Woman y Superman, siendo los más feroces de entre todos sus compañeros.

Había algo que le molestó cuando Diana por fin cayó rendida. No había desesperación ni miedo, sólo decepción. Es asqueroso, Hal siente que le dio a la mujer amazona exactamente lo que ella quería: una muerte honorable.

Aunque encontró un buen chiste al final, tal vez a Barry le hubiera gustado.

Cuando matas a todos a quienes le importan, Superman no tratará de matarte, que es simplemente estúpido, sólo hay una determinada cantidad de perdidas que puedes aguantar antes de romperte. Él lo sabe. Pero si que se vuelve más agresivo en sus ataques. Lo suficiente para no matarte pero con la capacidad de dejarte en un coma.

Hal decide que es asombroso, realmente gracioso. Sabe que a Superman le preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a Louis, a sus padres de vuelta en Kansas.

Fue increíble cuando acabó con el Hombre de Acero.

La Masacre de los Linterna Verde fue menos divertida. Todos con ese sentido estúpido de justicia, creyendose superiores a Hal porque ellos tienen ciertos "valores" que el parecía haber olvidado.

Extrañaba la Tierra y la pelea que tuvo con Superman, pero no podía permitir que los Guardianes volvieran a interponerse en su camino, tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer como para permitirles eso.

Podía sentir el miedo de cada uno de los habitantes de la Tierra, le dio el poder necesario para matar a todos los hombresitos azules que habían sido un dolor en el culo por toda su carrera como Linterna.

Sinestro, por alguna razón, pensó que sería una buena idea ir a ver a Hal —Parallax— justo después de que terminó con los Guardianes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sinestro?

El nombrado posó su mirada en Hal, absorbiendo la vista del antiguo héroe en su nuevo traje.

—Pero si vine a felicitarte por haberte... liberado de los Guardianes.

Parallax soltó una sonrisa amarga.

—Querrás decir, por hacer lo que tu no pudiste.

La expresión digna de Sinestro se transformó en un ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Parallax creció.

—Mataste a mi hija.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Sólo te pido a Parallax.

La risa que escapó de la garganta del castaño, hubiera asustado a cualquier mortal, pero Sinestro esperó con paciencia.

—¿Darte a Parallax? Sabes, es realmente gracioso, porque **yo** soy Parallax, y nadie más puede manejar este poder, sólo yo soy capaz de hacerlo.

Sinestro alzó una ceja.

—No voy a dignar eso con una respuesta. Es el precio que pido por el asesinato de mi hija.

—Creo que te dijo que no iba a dártelo, Sinestro.

Antes de que el Linterna Amarilla pudiera registrar el más mínimo movimiento, una mano estaba atravesando su cuerpo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la silueta de un hombre vestido de azul, con relámpagos del mismo color surcando a su alrededor.

Una vez que la mano fue retirada de su cavidad torácica, Sinestro se desplomó en el suelo.

—Ahora puedes reunirte con ella.

La nueva persona volteó a ver a Parallax con una sonrisa divertida.

No había duda. _Flash_.

—Pensé que estabas muerto.

—Vengo del futuro, _Parallax_. Creo que merezco un poco de crédito por mi maravillosa proeza.

Parallax sonrió con demencia. Se acercó al Flash del futuro, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo aprisionó en un acalorado beso.

Suyo, era todo suyo.

Quién tratara de llevárselo, moriría, les haría temer, los torturaría y luego morirían.

—Sólo mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me preocupa lo mucho que me divertí escribiendo esta parte.
> 
> De cualquier manera, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Se que estoy atrasada, pero ya tengo mucho sueño, así que hasta mañana. O dentro de unas horas. Todo depende.


	5. Futuro

Hal despertó ante un olor dulce que se filtraba en la habitación. Panqueques.

El castaño se colocó una camiseta encima antes de salir de los confines de su habitación para encontrarse con una escena deleitable.

Su esposo se encontraba parado en medio de su pequeña, llevaba puesto ese horrible delantal que Carol le había comprado por su cumpleaños, pero de alguna manera, Barry lo lucía sin problemas.

Barry se encontraba en medio de una llamada mientras cuidaba del desayuno. Cuando registró a Hal en la habitación hizo un gesto de que tomara asiento, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí, entiendo eso, pero hoy es mi día libre... No, no es problema pero... si, de acuerdo, estaré ahí en una hora.

Hal alzó una ceja en dirección a su esposo cuando la llamada terminó. Una sonrisa incomoda se extendió por su rostro mientras servía a Hal su ración 

—Bruce—dijo a forma de explicación.

Hal bufó ante la mención del vigilante de Gótica.

—¿No puede molestar a SU propio esposo?

Barry tomó asiento con su plato en mano cuando soltó una airosa risa.

—Clark está ocupado en un viaje de trabajo. ¿Recuerdas ese último conflicto en Bialya?

Hal asintió llevando un bocado a su boca.

—Bueno, Perry White decidió que era buena idea enviar a toda la pandilla. Sí, incluso a Jimmy Olsen.

Ahora era el turno de Hal de reír.

—No creo que Batsy esté muy feliz con eso. Además, no parecen muy preocupados sabiendo que la Reina Abeja sigue suelta por ahí, dudo mucho que haya huido del país.

Barry concordó. Si eran honestos, las cosas entre Bialya y las Naciones Unidas se estaban volviendo cada vez más frágiles, era preocupante. La fachada de la Reina Abeja al fin había caído, dejándola expuesta a ser destrozada por completo por las redes sociales, que no sonará a mucho, pero conforme estas se volvían más relevantes, recibían más poder político.

—No creo que Clark la vaya a cagar a propósito, pero cuando vemos su historial con mujeres con altas feromonas, es un poco (muy) preocupante que vaya sin refuerzos.

Hal concedió el punto a su esposo.

Terminaron de desayunar en un placido silencio. De vez en cuando comentaban lo que habían hecho el día anterior, ya que ambos habían estado tan cansados que simplemente se desplomaron en la cama —el sofá en el caso de Barry— para conseguir descanso.

El rubio alzó su mirada al reloj de pared que había en la pared de la cocina.

—Se que yo tengo el día libre pero, ¿no se supone que tenías un vuelo de prueba en 10 minutos?

Hal dio un salto de su silla y se impulsó en dirección a la habitación.

—Mierda, Barry, ¿por qué no me recordaste?

La única respuesta que el Linterna obtuvo fue una divertida risa de su pareja. _Pequeño cabrón_.

Por muy tentado que estuviera a irse sin despedirse, decidió volver a salir por la puerta de la habitación, esta vez completamente vestido, para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Barry y un apresurado "adiós" antes de salir del apartamento sin cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

De haber sabido que Carol lo recibiría con un golpe en el hombro y una estirada de oreja mientras le impartía el sermón del día, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa, con su cariñoso esposo, quien no osaría a tratarlo así.

Lastima que su filtro no parecía funcionar esa mañana y la aterradora mirada que Carol le dirigió era evidencia suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue agradable, dejé una pista nada sutil de otra de mis ships del Universo DC.
> 
> En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Ya no vale la pena engañarme, así que hasta mañana.


	6. Almas Gemelas

Hal quería creer en el concepto de las almas gemelas.

En su brazo estaba escrita la primera frase que le diría su alma gemela. Un pulcro _"Eso fue estúpido"_ en tinta negra se extendía por su piel. Era vergonzoso llevar camisetas de manga corta, por lo que prefería usar su chaqueta de piloto, que había heredado de su padre.

Pero fuera de eso, el concepto parecía muy tonto. Conocía muy pocas personas que realmente habían hallado a su alma gemela y menos las que realmente eran felices a su lado.

Su hermano le había confesado que su esposa no era su alma gemela y aún así la amaba con todo su corazón. Sus padres eran almas gemelas, pero tras la muerte de su marido, la madre de Hal tenía que fingir constantemente estar feliz.

Más aún, una noche en el bar, Guy gritó a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Hielo aunque ella no tuviera alma gemela. Claro que él tenía la ventaja de haber conocido antes a su alma gemela, que era una señora de unos 40 años que ya se había casado. Quedaron como buenos amigos y Gardner jura que ella hace los mejores bizcochos de la Tierra.

John y él se meten en fieros argumentos por ello.

Además, escuchó que la ex-esposa de Black Lightning es su alma gemela y las cosas realmente no funcionaron entre ellos como pareja.

En ese momento se encontraba en Ciudad Central como testigo a un caso en el que se vio involucrado, en su vida de civil. Carol se suele burlar de su mala suerte.

Justo después de que le permitieran irse, la tierra empezó a temblar y un edificio empezó a derrumbarse a la distancia.

Sin perder tiempo, el Linterna Verde colocó su anillo, efectivamente invocando su traje y lanzándose de inmediato en dirección al edificio.

Cuando llegó, invocó dos enormes manos para mantener el alto edificio en su lugar. En su periferia divisó un rayo amarillo surcando por todas las plantas del edificio. Subiendo. Bajando. Subiendo. Bajando.

Cada vez que el rayo bajaba, más personas iban apareciendo en la banqueta, siendo guiadas por las autoridades a un lugar seguro.

Hal trató de invocar a su memoria exactamente que podría ser ese rayo. Por esta razón, la construcción verde se debilita y el edificio empieza a vibrar, listo para dejarse ir a si mismo.

Cuando el rayo paró su trayectoria fuera del edificio, Hal supuso que ya era seguro que nadie más estaba atrapado dentro, por lo que generó una construcción prismática alrededor del edificio, efectivamente protegiendo a los transeúntes cuando el edificio se vino abajo.

Cuando aterrizó en el suelo bajó la construcción. Una figura roja y amarilla apareció frente a él.

—Eso fue estúpido.

—Querrás decir asombroso.

Le tomó a Hal un segundo procesar lo que le había sido dicho. Su contrario parecía estar en el mismo estado, pero su estupor le duró menos de un segundo, pues desapareció de la escena inmediatamente después.

—Disculpa, Flash... Oh, se fue.

Hal volvió su cabeza hacia un oficial que miraba a todos lados.

—Que raro, suele quedarse por un rato más.

El oficial por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia del policía espacial. Unos gritos incoherentes se escuchaban en la lejanía, Hal no les puso atención.

—¿Flash?

—Sí, héroe de Ciudad Central, ¿qué hay de ti, un fan?

El enmascarado no sabía si le estaban tomando del pelo o el hombre realmente estaba desorientado.

—No, soy Linterna Verde, pasaba por aquí por casualidad.

El hombre sostuvo su gorra.

—Ciudad Costera, ¿no es cierto?—el héroe asintió— Asombroso. ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?

Antes de que pudiera contestar un joven rubio se acercó a ellos.

—Oficial Jenkins, el capitán Singh quiere hablar con usted....

Jenkins refunfuñó.

—Diablos, Allen, ¿no pudiste elegir un mejor momento?

El rubio —Allen— ojeó a Hal con la mirada y conjuró una sonrisa nerviosa a su rostro, mientras se acercaba a susurrar al oído de Jenkins.

_Hay riesgo de explosivos, no fue un incidente aislado._

Hal alcanzó a escuchar, pero se limitó a alzarse en vuelo por respeto. Tenía planeado volver a su hotel después de esto, tener un bien merecido descanso después de una mañana en la corte, pero parece que, como era de esperarse, la suerte no le sonreía.

Hal no cree particularmente en las almas gemelas.

Pero si ayudando al Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Central logra volver a encontrarse con él. Con _Flash_. Bueno.

¿Quien era el para luchar contra el destino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no es obvio, soy un asco con las líneas temporales, se supone que esto es antes de la Liga de la Justicia, pero de alguna forma ya están todos los Linternas de antes de los Nuevos 52, Guy ya sale con Hielo y Hal y Barry no se han conocido.
> 
> Un completo desastre, pero es mi desastre, supongo.
> 
> Espero que les guste. Hasta mañana, dentro de unas horas. Ya no sé con esto honestamente.


End file.
